The Rose's Forbidden Affection
by DemonicRoseLover
Summary: During the school year a regular kind girl named Rosealina Solar Himura Bonnefoy, a student at Saotome Academy wanting to become an idol until four new transfer student join her class, and one of them happens to be her big brother! I don't own hetalia or Uta no prince-sama. I just own my oc, Rosealina and the plot. Warning there will be swearing later on from Rosealina.


I do not own hetalia or Uta no prince sama. But I do own my oc Rosealina and the plot. I'm sorry if anyone is ooc...

I sat at my desk not paying attention to what Ringo-San was explaining.

"Sol-chi, is something troubling you?" Ringo asked, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes showed concern.

"Yes, Rin-San. I'm fine just thinking about the past." I replied with a smile.

He sighed and smiled.

"Class, today we will be having transfer students. Ones coming from England, ones coming from France, and two are coming from Germany. All four of the students are boys. But remember 'No love allowed'." He announced.

My eyes widened from the news and I quickly stood up.

"A transfer student from France?!" I yelled shocked.

"Yes, what's important about France to you Sol-chi?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I have an older brother who lives in France." I replied before sitting back down.

"Zhat's right mà chére soeur." A voice said which had a French accent to it.

A young boy around eighteen or nineteen walked in. He had shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a short sleeve purple button up shirt and red pants.

"Big brother Francis!" I yelled, getting out of my seat, ran over and hugged him.

"Nice zo see you zoo Rosealina." Francis replied with a smile and hugged back.

"You bloody frog! Let go of Sol." A British accent yelled from the doorway.

A boy who looked like he was seventeen had shaggy short blonde hair , emerald green eyes and thick bushy eyebrows, he was wearing a dark blue short sleeve button up shirt, black pants, and brown combat boots. I instantly let go of big brother and hug the Brit.

"Hey Iggy!" I yelled.

"Good to see you Arzhur." Francis said with a smirk.

"Why must you be everywhere I go?!" Arthur yelled.

I sighed and stopped hugging Arthur.

"Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves to the class?" Ringo-San asked with his kind hearted smiles

'His smile is so cute~' I thought and mentally facepalmed since this was my teacher and role model I was talking about.

"I'm Francis Rose Himura Bonnefoy. The older brother of Rosealina~. My favorite hobbies are gardening and playing my saxophone." Francis introduced himself and winked at all the girls making them all fangirls over him.

'Just like his twin Ren...' I thought with a sweat drop.

"Ello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Nagi Kirkland. I'm sol's childhood best friend when she and... Francis were living in England for a year. My favorite hobbies are to cook scones for Sol and play the piano." Arthur said with a smile.

The girls awed at our friendship of being childhood friends. But I could see Masato frown and Otoya glare at Arthur.

'What's their problem? We're just best friends nothing more since Arthur like Amelia, whose his current girlfriend who lives in America.' I thought.

After the girls calmed down I heard a familiar song being sung.

(Author's note: I don't own the song Prussia/Gilbert does)

Someone is calling,

I'm being called

Alright, leave it to me; let's go

More! More!

To the east and to the west

I'll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you

That's right, if fighting is your only option

Then that's what you'll have to do

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Danke!

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I'll show you my massive dream

A succession of victories for sure!

I looked over at Francis as if I wanted him agree that it was his best friend singing. All he did was nod his head once and smiled. As on cue an albino wearing an short sleeve orange button up, grey pants and black combat boots dragging a taller male with blonde hair and icy blue eyes wearing a short sleeve dark green button up, black pants, and dark brown combat boots.

"Hi Roe!" The albino yelled and waved his free hand.

I smiled.

"Hey Gil."I replied.

Ringo-san gave a loud cough and grabbed everyone's attention.

"May the two of you introduce yourselves to the class then I'll tell you who I am and the rules."Ringo-san said.

"Sure! I'm the AWESOME Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm Francis's best friend. My hobbies are playing the guitar and singing."Gilbert introduced and gave his signature grin.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's younger brother by a year making me seventeen. My favorite hobbies are singing and backen(baking) sweets like cake."Ludwig introduced with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you four, I'm Ringo tsukimiya but call me Rin-chan or Rin-san. The teacher of 'A class', which is this class. The most famous rule of this school is 'No love allowed / you can't fall in love or your expelled~' "Ringo-san said sweetly

"WHAT?!"The four yelled.

Until chapter 2~

See you next time!

DemonicRoseLover: Don't forget to review~ My ideas run on what my readers like~


End file.
